Mis dos reyes
by mokona-kuchiki
Summary: El rey de la sociedad de almas, la mas grande autoridad en ella, nadie conoce su rostro, pero, tal vez kuchiki Rukia si...un baile, un anillo, problemas, peleas ¿Quieren más? Corregida
1. ¿El vendra?

Se que la espera fue demasiada. Ya que empecé y empecé trabajos sin terminar los comenzados. Entre ellos esta historia que fue una de las primeras con la cual me inicie como "escritora en esta pagina". Les agradezco a las personas que cuando las publique me dejaron reviews. Gracias a ellas e tomado la decisión de reescribir todos los capítulos y los que le siguen.

Las siguientes personas tendrán mi agradecimiento eterno:

RukiaxUchiha

alecita122

Euphrasie Elessar

liss-33

chofisima

SSofiXX

AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007

Alex

moongirlanime

kisa kuchiky

Nelira

Kia

Keisi

Hessefan

Nath-chan Shifer

¡Mil gracias!

Solo me queda por decir, que los próximos capítulos serán subidos aproximadamente cada semana y si se puede en menos tiempo ¡Que bueno!

* * *

Mis dos reyes

»»»»»»»»»

Por: mokona-kuchiki

»»»»»»»»»

Primer capitulo: ¿Él vendrá?

* * *

Siempre pensó… ¿Como seria su mundo interior? Pero jamás imagino que se encontraría con eso.

Tenia tiempo que al cerrar los ojos por la noche y disponerse a recuperar las energías gastadas en el día, terminaba en ese lugar. Pareciera que sus ojos no estuviesen abiertos y siguiera soñando. Pero no. Entendía que sus ojos estaban abiertos y lo que veía no era mas que la propia oscuridad de su alma.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Sentía el suelo debajo de sus pies, húmeda y áspera pero no le lastimaba en lo absoluto. Camino unos pasos sin saber exactamente a donde se dirigía y mas importante aun… que encontraría si seguía con su intento de salir de su propia oscuridad.

Entonces… lo sintió. Ese dolor en su pecho que hiso que su cuerpo se retorciera de dolor. Pero lo más raro era que no había sido atacada, ni herida por algún hollow o menos. Tampoco sentía el fluir de su sangre sobre sus manos que oprimían el lugar del dolor como si el corazón se le saliera de tal lugar.

"_Rukia… eres mi amiga, ¿Verdad?"_

Aunque el dolor era sofocante y aturdía todos sus sentidos. Escucho a lo lejos.

-¿Quién es?- Logro hablar entre cortado por el dolor permanente en su pecho.

Más sin embargo la voz dulce como la había percibido, no volvió a aparecer. Logro tomar la postura de antes pero al verse incapaz de dar un paso mas…

-¡Responde!

Entonces… la oscuridad desapareció

-¡Rukia-chan!

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y la luz del astro sol actuó sobre sus pupilas dilatadas. Se incorporo de manera automática quitándose la suave sabana que le brindo calor n es noche que mas bien fue una pesadilla. Como en los últimos días.

Se percato de la mirada confusa de la hermana pequeña del Pelos de Elotes y entendió quien fue la que la despertó de su pesadilla de cada noche.

-Rukia-chan ¿Estas bien?

Su rostro estaba cubierto por pequeñas gotas de sudor y estaba completamente segura que su rostro no dejaba en duda el estado en el que estaba.

-Claro, es solo que…- ¿Qué debía decir en ese momento? No es nada normal que una chica de preparatoria tenga pesadillas como una de cinco. Y mentir ya no servía de nada- solo fue una pesadilla.

-¿Tan feo es?- La vio cruzar sus delgados brazos sobre el pecho y el signo de preocupación se acentuó en su rostro. Por trabajo estaba en esa casa y por trabajo se iría. Mientras eso sucedía no quería causar más molestia de las que ya había causado a la familia Kurosaki.

-No sabría decirte si es feo – Afirmo- ni siquiera logro entenderlo.

Se formo un silencio incomodo entre ellas. Una sin poder deprender la vista de la mujer sobre la cama, y la otra sin podre describir lo que se formaba en su interior cuando recordaba la aterciopelada voz.

-Yuzu… ¿Qué horas son?- Pregunto cuando el terror lleno su rostro.

-¡Ah! ¡Se me había olvidado!

Ambas corrieron, una dirigiéndose a la cocina y la otra al baño más cercano. Perdió de vista a la peli castaña cuando cerró la puerta del baño y se dispuso a quitarse de encima tantas dudas y preguntas para que se fueran junto al agua que utilizaba para despertarse al desagüe. Termino lo más rápido que pudo, como rayo se pudo la falda gris, la camisa, las calcetas y todo lo que lleva el uniforme de la preparatoria Karakura. Lo que si le llevo tiempo fue acomodar el moño rojo perfectamente.

-¡Enana! ¡Apúrate!

Aun no quedaba como ella hubiese querido que quedara, trato de mejorar la posición y la forma pero los gritos de su peli naranja no la dejaban concentrarse ¡¿Por que tubo que despertarse tarde?!

Con rapidez bajo las escaleras abrochándose los botones que quedaban del chaleco. Miro de un lado otro, maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero ya la había dejado atrás. Se dirigió al comedor donde comprobó que el peli naranja la había dejado, su palto estaba limpio y el baso de jugo de naranja estaba vacio, su plato, intacto, y así seguiría.

-Rukia-chan, ¿No vas a desayunar?-Pregunto Yuzu ya de pie, lista para calentar el almuerzo que de seguro ya estaba frio.

-No gracias. Comeré cuando toque receso.

Con la misma rapidez abrió la puerta y después de unas palabras semejantes al adiós, salió de la residencia Kurosaki. Apenas y pudo meter en su maletín lo que según ella ocuparía en el trascurso del día. La falda estaba arrugada, su cabello un poco rebelde, no había desayunado, cosa que la ponía histérica y para a completar… el maldito de Ichigo no la había esperado cuando ella si lo hace.

No sabia que tan lejos estaba el peli naranja de ella, a una o dos cuadras posiblemente, sus piernas largas le permitían que con un solo paso cubriera de distancia lo de cinco pasos suyos. Que deprimente.

-¡Ichigo!- Lo vio al dar la vuelta en la esquina de la tercera manzana… si que era rápido ese crio.

-¡Por fin! ¡No volverás a tomar café por la noche!- Dijo al verla posarse junto de él.

-¡No fue por culpa del café idiota!- Resoplo con gran furia- No pude dormir en toda la noche.

Debía de admitir, que desde su llegada a la casa del peli naranja se había echo de una nueva maña y vicio tan grande como el de su querido Chappy… el café. Esa bebida agria y monocroma la había dejado por las nubes la primera vez que le tomo, no durmió en toda la noche y mato a más de diez hollow en esa misma mas sin embargo, por la mañana… se sentía fatal. ¿Pero como podría culpar a la bebida mas deliciosa de su delirio nocturno?

Los minutos que siguieron los domino el silencio formado por ellos, pero para su sorpresa no era incomodo como el que se formo entre Yuzu y ella por la mañana. La presencia del peli naranja la relajaba tanto, que todo lo que provenía por parte de el aunque fuera solo su silencio era acogedor.

Le hubiera gustado seguir de esa forma, pero lo tenía que arruinar.

-Me dijo Yuzu que esos problemas de sueño… son algo repetitivos – Dijo de manera seria sin mirarla- ¿Dime que pasa?

Su problema finalmente había llegado a los oídos del peli naranja mucho antes de lo que imaginaba.

-Solo son simples sueños malos- Dijo ella de la misma manera que el chico- nada de que preocuparse.

-Pero si despiertas a todos con tus gritos- Totalmente quitado de la pena le reprocho a la pelinegra con su palabras.

-¡Yo no grito imbécil!- De manera sorpresiva le tiro un fuerte golpe en ele estomago haciendo que el peli naranja se arrodillara del fuerte dolor que le ocasiono.

El sol brillaba con gran intensidad, el aire era de lo más fresco y pareciera que todas la personas que salían des su casas, lo hacían apara disfrutar de la hermosura del día. De pensar que no tenia mucho tiempo que el terror inundaba esos días que debieron de ser de alegrías. El temible Aizen, el capitán que amenazaba con destruir el pequeño y frágil equilibrio entre los dos mundos había sido eliminado. Todo gracias al peli naranja sino hubiera estado en la primera línea de defensa y ataque, no sabría si todas la personas de Karakura podrían sonreír como lo hacían hoy.

Había rechazado el leve insulto que le había lanzado el peli naranja como ultimo ataque. El diccionario de el no era muy extenso como para pelear todo el trayecto de su casa a la escuela así que con su merecida experiencia en insultos de mas de ciento cincuenta años. Le fue demasiado fácil ganar.

-Maldita- Bufo en muestra de derrota el peli naranja.

-¿Ehh? ¿Kurosaki-san se ésta dando por vencido?- Aprovecho el leve lapso de debilidad que demostró para fastidiarlo aun mas.

-¡Mira tu…!

No pudo terminar su insulto barato ya que lo habían interrumpido, para favor de él, una mujer conocida por ellos.

-¡A pero que chicos mas raros son ustedes! ¡Se demuestran su amor con golpes e insultos!

Ambos con el rostro sonrojado a no más poder miraron como la mujer de atributos descomunales hacia referencia a ellos mientras se posaba en la punta del poste más cercano. Su traviesa risa dibujada en su hermoso rostro fue lo que provoco el sonrojo, quien sabe que cosas se podría imaginar la teniente de la 10ª división.

-Matsumoto-sama- aun con un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas pronuncio el nombre de la mujer.

-Oh, Rukia-chan, ya te dije que no hay necesidad de formalidades conmigo- de un brinco sin esfuerzos logro bajar de aquel lugar, lo bueno que los shinigamis no podían ser vistos por los ojos de seres comunes, si no fuera eso posible, ya tendían a su alrededor varias personas llamadas por el espectáculo dado por la teniente y unos cuantos llamados por su excelente cuerpo femenino.

-Pero teniente Matsumoto ¿Qué hace usted en Karakura?

-¡Ah! Ya te dije que nada de formalismos Kia-chan- miro a la pelinegra de manera graciosa y con leve puchero en su rostro dijo.

-Pero…

-No diré a que vine si no me complaces Kia-chan- de nuevo hablo demostrando su inconformidad por la forma en que se dirigía a ella la pelinegra.

-Yo no…

-¡Dile de una buena vez por su nombre!- grito a todo plumón el peli naranja aburrido por la conversación de las dos mujeres que lo ignoraban de manera muy ofensiva, dispuesto a terminar por las más que absurda discusión.

-¿Qué le diste de comer Kia-chan?- pregunto temerosamente a causa de las fuertes palabras salidas de la boca del hombre.

-Siempre tiene ese humor por las mañanas- dijo como si nada, al contrario de la teniente si se inmuto al escuchar el tremendo grito de su compañero, ya estaba mas que acostumbrada las muestras de desesperación del peli naranja.

-Bueno matsumoto, ¿Nos dirás de una buena vez que rayos viniste hacer en Karakura?

-Cálmate naranjin, que Kia-chan te tenga en abstinencia no es mi culpa-reclamó por su falta de tacto al hablarle.

-Matsumoto-sa… Matsumoto, podría decirnos a que ha venido- suplico por que la mirada de ambos se concentrara en ella y no en su contrincante de serios.

-Vine por ordenes de Yamamoto-taichou- hablo cortante, ese crio en verdad la había echo enojar.

-¿Por qué el viejo Yamamoto te enviaría?-pregunto el hombre de cabellos naranjas sintiendo verdadera curiosidad por los planes del capitán mas viejo de la sociedad de almas.

-Ya que Aizen fue derrotado, el rey de la sociedad de almas quiere conocer al shinigami sustituto- no pudo evitar hacer énfasis de ello haciendo que el seño fruncido del peli naranja aumentara y que una sonrisa maliciosa se formara en la pelinegra- y de los humanos que ayudaron al fin de los traidores.

Se formo un silencio sepulcral en donde ambos jóvenes procesaron la información dada por la peliroja hasta que…

-¡¿EL REY?!- gritaron ambos la compas.

* * *

Sin más que decir me despido

Hasta el próximo sábado

^.^

Espero que el capitulo les gustara

Atentamente

Mokona-kuchiki


	2. Entre mi propia oscuridad

**_Disclaimer: BLEACH NO ES MIO… AUN ^^_**

_-hhhhhhhhhh- Flash black, pensamientos... o lo que dice mi querido se nota ^^_

* * *

Mis dos reyes

»»»»»»»»»

Por: mokona-kuchiki

»»»»»»»»»

Segundo capitulo: Entre mi propia oscuridad

* * *

Sus pasos sonaban ligeramente cada vez que tocaba el blanco suelo de las calles de la hermosa ciudad de Karakura, su ciudad. Alargo su mano y la puso sobre su boca para no hacer notar la prueba de que sus noches seguían siendo una pesadilla repetitiva, pensó que era causa del café y por ello dejo de tomarlo por sugerencia… que sugerencia, mas bien por orden de Ichigo que llego al punto de esconder todas las fuentes de café en la casa, escuela y toda tienda que ella conocía, quien sabe como lo hizo. En serio… ¡como odiaba a ese crio!

Pero inclusive, había tomado como pretexto la noticia que de gran fiesta que se daría con la presencia del rey de la sociedad de almas. Rápidamente al pensar eso no pudo evitar pensar en las fiestas que se realizaban por bodas de nobles o cosas parecidas, pero por la descripción de matsumoto…

_-Él mismísimo rey estará ¿No es maravilloso?- pregunto totalmente llena de emoción la teniente, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que ninguno de los dos había visto- además, dicen que es muy lindo._

_-Pero matsumoto…- aun le costaba un poco llamarla por su apellido- ¿No habías dicho que nadie ha visto al rey?_

_-Ay Kia-chan no te fijes en eso, tu sabes como somos las integrantes de la sociedad de mujeres, en cuanto nos enteramos de este evento- sonrió ampliamente- nos encargamos de recopilar toda la información sobre él._

_-En otras palabras, interrogaron a todos lo capitanes a ver que podían obtener- hablo el peli naranja._

_-Sip- se preguntaban ambos jóvenes si podía existir la posibilidad de que la teniente Matsumoto conociera la vergüenza, pero al ver la "inocente" sonrisa que formaban sus labios no hubo razón para que exigieran respuesta_.

Esa mujer si que era todo un caso, no podía imaginarse como es que con esa forma de ser se convirtió en teniente de la sociedad de almas, pero si hablamos de actitud, también se tendría que preguntar ¿Cómo una persona como Shunsui Kyōraku-sama se volvió capotan? Sin duda era el dilema más grande la de la sociedad de almas, ya que, a pesar de saber que su fuerza en batalla era descomunal, su forma de ser era la misma a la de un niño de primaria, bueno eso era lo que la teniente Nanao-san le había comentado una de las tantas reuniones de la asociación de mujeres.

Bufo unas cuantas cosas a lo bajo sin que nadie alrededor pudieran escuchar, para después dirigir su mirada al enorme cielo azul que regia sobre su cabeza. Las nubes hacían un inevitable viaje a lo desconocido con una lentitud que podría apreciar por horas.

"_El rey vendrá dentro de poco"_

Reflexiono sobre las últimas palabras de su compañera shinigami. Si era verdad que la cabeza de la familia real vendría a conocerlos, ¿Por que seria en Karakura y no en la sociedad de almas la gran fiesta? No tenia nada en contra de que la ceremonia se realizara en ese lugar, es mas le encantaba, pero siendo el rey el invitado principal ¿Su seguridad no contaba?

_¿Cómo seria él?_

Se estremeció levemente, ¿Por qué rayos se preguntaba lo mismo que la mayoría de las personas? No le debería de importar en lo mas mínimo su apariencia, pero de solo imaginarse que aquel sujeto tenia mas años de "vida" que el capitán Yamamoto le dada "el no se que"

De manera sorpresiva, un dolor insoportable se apodero de su cabeza y una densa nube cubrió sus ojos, sintió sin poder evitarlo, como su cuerpo caía y tocaba el frio suelo que antes era pisado por ella…

-¡KUCHIKI-SAN!

Fue lo último que escucho.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente ya que percibieron sin ninguna precaución la directa luz de la lámpara del techo, incluso esa pequeña fuente de luz artificial pareciera que le perforara los ojos. Su cabeza pesaba casi el doble de lo normal, y cuando trato de retomar su postura casi literalmente una aguja paso entre su cabeza haciendo que de golpe callera sobre la almohada causándole más dolor.

-¡Enana!

Reconoció la voz tan solo con oír la primera letra salir de la boca del sujeto que entraba alarmado por ver lo sucedido, mas sin embargo, toda su atención estaba en el dolor incontenible de su cabeza y el descubrimiento de una venda cubriendo el punto principal del dolor. Sus manos temblorosas recorrieron de un extremo otro la gruesa capa de tela que sin darse cuenta habían enrollado sobre ella.

-No te atrevas a quitártela- hablo con enojo al adivinar las intenciones de la pelinegra.

-Me molesta- dijo dando razón de su acto, pero antes de que pudiera tomar el sujetador la mano del peli naranja se opuso al contacto entre ambas.

-Te lastimaste la cabeza cuando caíste, la venda protege la herida que causo el haber chocado directo al pavimento- explico brevemente mientras trataba de manejar la mano de la morena, aun cuando escucho todo lo dicho por su compañero no deja el intento de quitarse el vendaje-¡No me escuchaste enana!

-Sí, te escuche, pero aun así me molesta- contesto con pequeños quejidos al hablar.

-Recuéstate, mi padre tubo que salir ya que lo llamaron así que cuando llegue quiero que traigas puesta aun el vendaje- exigió- quien sabe que podría hacer ese hombre si te encentra sin el.

-Ne, Kurosaki-kun- con solo oír esa vocecita sopo que tendría una ligera pelea con la causante de ese infernal sonido- ¿Le tienes miedo a tu padre?

-¡Cállate!-volvió a exigir pero con mas rudeza- mientras tu dormías muy tranquilamente a causa de tu patético desmayo ese hombre no paro de reclamarme por haberte dejado sola ¡Cuando la que se quiso ir sola fuiste tú!

Se burlo interiormente y lamente el no haber estado consiente para ver la forma en que Kurosaki-sama reprendía al joven Kurosaki por su falta de caballerosidad, ¡Lo que hubiese dado por estar consiente en ese momento!

-Ichigo…- después de unos momentos de silencio reflexiono- ¿Cómo es que me encontraron?

Esa no era la pregunta que quería hacer ya que recordaba el haber escuchado una voz familiar antes de perder totalmente la conciencia.

-Inoue y Tatsuki se toparon contigo justo en el momento que sufriste el desmayo- estando sentado en la cama de una de sus hermanas la miro- por suerte Tatsuki tiene el numero de mi papa en su celular.

Se sintió tremendamente apenada, ese maldito desmayo causo que varias personas se preocuparan por ella. Sintió de nuevo aquel agudo dolor en su cabeza causando que incluso el malestar se reflejara en su pálido rostro.

-Oye, es mejor que te recuestes- sintió las enormes manos tibias del shinigami sustituto posarse sobre sus hombros desnudos y…

No supo si fue por el dolor o por la extraña sensación que causo que Ichigo la tomara de esa forma que causo que su mirada bajara lentamente y notara sin querer, que su uniforme le había sido arrebatado, dejándola con un delicado camisón semi-trasparente que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación. El color carmín adorno su rostro de manera sorpresiva, y con la misma velocidad miro a su compañero que se mantenía junto a ella, y lo percibió.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- en menos de un segundo, el joven Kurosaki quedo estampado contra la pared contraria a su posición mientras una avergonzada Rukia se tapaba urgentemente con las sabanas de su cama.

Antes de que pudiera articular palabras una lluvia de objetos lanzados por la pelinegra se dirigió hacia él pero de manera rápida esquivo cada uno de ellos hasta chocar con la puerta.

-¡Eso me pasa por preocuparme por ti!- abrió con la misma rapidez la puerta y con una semejante salió de ella, no sin antes gritarle a su compañera por el maltrato al que fue sometido.

Se sujeto la cabeza con la mano derecha, después de la pena que paso el dolor aumento, ¿¡Como rayos le habían puesto eso?, y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello. Recordó como la mirada almendrada del joven se posaba en sus pechos y como su rostro se ruborizaba rápidamente.

Recostó su cuerpo y su cabeza lo más lentamente posible. Tenía en mente seguir el consejo de su amigo pero la única verdad que no podía decir a nadie.

_Tenia miedo_

Cada noche era lo mismo. El miedo gobernaba sus noches porque sabía que después de cerrar sus ojos al abrirlos volvería a ese lugar. Trato de entretenerse con cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance sin necesidad de moverse demasiado para conseguirlo, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo una necesidad de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a Morfeo se apoderaron de ella.

_-No… tengo que… mantenerme despierta-_ pensó sin decirlo.

De nuevo la neblina apareció frente a ella causando que no pudiera distinguir nada de la habitación, trato con tallarse los ojos, pero aun con eso no desaparecía. Y sin percatarse… se había quedado dormida.

Despertó lentamente con la esperanza de escuchar los gritos de Ichigo y su padre peleando por cualquier cosa como siempre, la riza disimulada de Yuzu y los reclamos de Karin. Pero lo que se enc0ntro no era de su agrado.

_De nuevo este lugar_

Pero esta vez era diferente, su cuerpo flotaba sin control alguno y claramente sentía como estaba sumergida en algo parecido al agua, pero más espeso. Sus manos se movieron inconscientemente para confirmar sus sospechas, sí, lo que la radiaba era agua gelatinosa pero por mas raro que sonara eso, podía respirar normalmente.

_-¿Por qué?_

No se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, ya que desde hace tiempo, esa voz era la principal razón de temor de ella. Giro su cabeza de un lado a otro, y como las otras veces no percibió nada, ni una sombra o figura, ningún reiatsu que le diera señal de _él._

_-¿Por qué aun no me recuerdas?_

Eso si que la dejo sin palabras, no entendía lo que acababa de decir ¿Recordar? Si no tenía nada que recordar.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto sin saber el porque, que mas le daba lo que aquella voz decía.

_-Tú prometiste que esperarías. Esperarías hasta que yo pudiera estar junto a ti_

-Yo no prometí nada- afirmo rápidamente al escuchar lo ultimo de su voz que salió de la nada- ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir mentiras? ¡Muéstrate!

Sus deseos de que esas pesadillas constantes terminaran aumentaron al escuchar tanta mentira en una sola noche. Ella no tenia que recordar nada, ella no había prometido nada ¿¡Por que debía escuchar a esa persona decir barbaridad y media? Si estaba alguien en ese lugar además de ella mínimo debía de dar la cara. Deseaba poder ver el rostro de quien la estaba torturando por las noches, quien no la dejaba descansar en sus sueños.

_-No… has cambiado nada_

-¡Muéstrate!- volvió a exigir.

Pero su reclamo no pude ser atendido. Su cuerpo recibió el fuerte golpe del líquido que comenzaba a ser absorbida por una especie de agujero en lo más profundo de aquella laguna en la que se encontraba. Trato de resistirse, pero la corriente formada era tan fuerte que todo lo que hacia era en vano. Las fuerzas que en un principio gozaba le fueron arrebatadas de golpe, sus brazos dejaron de moverse y solo pudo atinar a dejarse llevar como papel ante un imponente aire.

No cerró los ojos en ningún momento, esperaba que mientras era llevada la oscuridad desapreciara y pudiera despertar como siempre, con las locuras de Kurosaki-sama, con las quejas de ambas hermanas, y, con los gritos del peli naranja.

_Ichigo_

Su mente centro todo pensamiento en el hombre que siempre la hacia sonreír, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Sí, quería despertar y verse reflejada en ese par de ojos almendrados que tanto le gustaban.

_Sí, en verdad quería despertar_

El sonido muerto de un fuerte golpe reino por leves segundos ese lugar. La mueca de dolor en su rostro era enorme y su cuerpo atino a moverse levemente mientras suprimía el grito que trataba de salir de su boca cubierta por sangre. Trato de retomas la postura pero le era casi imposible. Tenía heridas en los brazos y en las piernas, y sin saber como, la misma herida con la que había despertado en la casa de los Kurosaki apareció de repente.

¡Kami-sama en verdad quería despertar!

Sus manos limpiaron las heridas tanto como pudo, miro hacia todos lados y noto que ya no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que antes, este era tan real que por un instante pensó que la pesadilla se había acabado, pero elimino esa idea cuando se dio cuenta que no era el lugar donde fue consumida por el sueño.

-Im...imposible- su asombro no alcanzaba límites, las pupilas de sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente como si trataran demostrar que lo que veía era falso.

-El Runkongai, estoy en el Runkongai.

Esto rompía con todo las leyes que ella conocía, ella estaba ene el mundo humano, con Ichigo y su familia, con sus amigos y colegas, y de un momento a otro se encontraba en ese lugar en el cual creció creando momentos felices y al mismo tiempo infelices.

Se levanto con tanta dificultan que pensó que en el intento caería de nuevo al seco suelo de ese maldito lugar. En cuanto lo logro no tardo en intentar caminar y a pesar de que consiguió dar unos cuantos pasos se arrepintió rápidamente ya que el dolor aumentaba con cada insignificante paso que lograba dar.

-Maldición…

_-Dolor…_

Termino por ignorar la presencia de la voz que de nueva cuenta apareció para molestarla.

_-¿Acaso no es dolor lo que sientes?_

No contesto como otras veces, no le daría le gusto de que notara el dolor reflejado en las escasa palabras que aun con la fuerza que ole quedaba podía pronunciar. Maldecía, maldecía, y maldecía las circunstancias en las que por alguna extraña razón se encontraba, no podía hacer nada.

_-No me ignores. _

Lamentaba no poder seguir esa estúpida petición, pero por nada del mundo le haría caso.

_-No me ignores, tú no._

-¡Cállate!- exploto- ¿¡Cuando entenderás que yo no te conozco!

Un sentimiento de alivio lleno su cuerpo, el haber gritado le quito unos cuantos kilos de encima pero con ellos agito su cuerpo más de lo que debió de hacer.

_-Mentira-_hablo de nuevo pero tomando un tono mas fuerte demostrando la ligera ira que se produjo por las palabras de la morena.

Su cuerpo fue victima de una exposición a un reiatsu muy elevado, la poca estabilidad que con esfuerzo logro se derrumbo al igual que su cuerpo. Trato de resistir pero la fuerza de ese reiatsu podía compararla con al de un capitán del Goite trece. ¿Quién era el culpable de aquella demostración de poder tan alocada?

La fuerza fue disminuyendo poco a poco, dejando que el ambiente no fuer tan pesado como para impedir que su cuerpo no se moviera. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron notando una pequeña sombra frente de ella. Con rapidez miro a quien provocaba la mancha oscura que se situaba imponentemente sobre ella.

Un… niño.

_-No me ignores-_esa pequeña figura se movía lentamente hacia ell_a-porque tu y yo sentimos lo mismo._

Esto no… no puede ser

* * *

Tenia listo este capitulo des hace tres días pero hasta ahora lo pude subir, ¡maldición! Tengo tan mala suerte, que cuando decido escribir de nuevo mis historias comienzan los exámenes ¡Que dolor!

Pero aquí esta, lo prometido. El próximo capitulo será subido la próxima semana el sábado por la mañana o el viernes en la noche, es cuestión de suerte ^^

Les agradezco a las personas que me dejaron comentario:

**jesica-haruzuchia:** fyuuuuu! ^.^ ¡Fuiste la primera! Gracias or agregarme a favoritos y querer más, ¡del fic eh! De nada mas ^.^

**RukiaXUchiha:** ne… ¡Tiene tiempo que no te veo mujer! Ni en tu historia ni en otras. Y claro de que me animaste a continuas con el fic, en serio como no te animan los Reviews, gracias por el comentario y mujer… ¡¿Cómo que te da pereza utilizar tu cuenta? ¬¬

**Kia:** ¡Gracias a dios no me odias! Tu eras de las personas que más me dejaron reviews y me insistieron en continuar, y déjame decirte que el viaje ¡Si fue largo!, estuvimos tres meses con mi hermano y nos insistió en quedarnos con él, pero mis papas no quisieron

**chidorisagara:** ¡Alguien nuevo! GENIAL ^^ y no te preocupes esta vez no vas a sufrir bueno, no tanto como las que leyeron la primera versión.

**miaka-ichiruki:** Pura gente nueva ¬¬ ¡Donde están las demás! Jaja no es cierto, me alegra que disfrutaras esta historia y espero que hallas disfrutado de este capitulo XD.

Bueno con esto me despido.

Hasta la próxima semana

Si por ay encuentran alguna faltita de ortografía.

¡Perdónenme!

XD

**Se despide**

**Mokona-kuchiki**


	3. Mira a lo que le temes

_**Disclaimer: BLEACH NO ES MIO… AUN ^^**_

_-hhhhhhhhhh- Flash black, pensamientos... o lo que dice mi querido rey se nota ^^_

* * *

Mis dos reyes

»»»»»»»»»

Por: mokona-kuchiki

»»»»»»»»»

Tercer capitulo: Mira a lo que le temes

* * *

-Te he estado esperando- la distancia entre ellos disminuía con cada pequeño paso que ese pequeño daba lentamente. La enorme sonrisa que hacia poco se había dibujado en su rostro no desapareció en ningún momento, y sus brillantes ojos color topacio no la dejaban de mirar.

En ella no cabía más asombro. ¡Kami era un niño! Quien la torturaba todas las noches era… ¡Un niño! Pero, la voz que le perforaba la cabeza era mucho más grave y… seductora. Era hora de admitir solamente, la maldita voz si origen le parecía demasiado tentadora, tal vez esa era la causa por la cual quería saber quien era el dueño de esa magnifica voz.

-Hace más de 100 años que espero este momento- se detuvo a unos escasos metros de ella, aun se encontraba en el suelo recuperarse con poca rapidez del incidente con el reiatsu que, por mas difícil de creer, pertenecía a la criatura frente de ella. Su sonrisa aun seguía vigente mirándola de forma indefinida.

-¿Quién eres tu?- eso fue lo único que atino a decir ¡Tanto le había afectado tener la mirada de aquel sujeto sobre ella!

No recibió respuesta a su inestable demostración de desconfianza, cuando se dio cuenta ya tenia al crio encima de ella causándole un dolor que jamás pensó sentir, las heridas que aun tenia reaccionaron ante tal acto provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciera sin poder controlarlo. Pero no pudo ni gritar ni moverse, ya que dejo a un lado el dolor y la conmoción para poner toda su atención a los ligeros sollozos provenientes del crio que se mantenía sobre ella.

Sus manos se movieron por si mismas motivadas por razones que no comprendía, ambas se posaron sobre la hermosa cabellera verdosa que poseía la criatura. Atino a mover suavemente ambas manos en forma de consuelo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que consolar a alguien que apenas conocía?

Sus manos fueron detenidas por las de aquella persona, el calor que desprendía era tal que incluso pensó que ambas manos eran cubiertas por enormes llamas que no desaparecían. Pensó que aquello solo era causado por su imaginación ya que nadie sobreviviría con tal calor corporal. Cuando se dio cuenta los enormes ojos de nuevo estaba posados sobre ella, con la única diferencia que la cercanía era demasiada, casi podría jurar que esos ojos ya los había visto antes ¿Pero donde?

-Hace tanto que deseó este momento- expreso con tanta sinceridad que la conmovió ¡Dios que crio tan hermosos! Si no fuera por las heridas, lo abrasaría hasta que la tristeza fuera borrada de eso ojos tan hermosos, le recordaban a alguien…

Su cuerpo recibió mayor presión, como si el cuerpo del pequeño aumentara algunos cuantos kilos, pero eso era imposible, ningún niño pesaba tanto. Noto como su vista se nublo y como su cuerpo perdía fuerza, sus manos cayeron de golpe contra el suelo y el sonido de su cabeza sobre el frio suelo resonó en sus oídos.

Unas manos cálidas rodearon su cintura de manera protectora alejando su cuerpo de la áspera tierra y su cuerpo era recargado en algo inmensamente cálido.

-Perdóname- escucho decir- jamás pensé que… mi reiatsu te causara tanto daño- aun en ese estado notaba la diferencia. Las manos que antes estuvieron temerosas ahora la sujetaban con tanta seguridad y confianza.

¿Quién rayos era?

Sus ojos que se cerraron por la falta de fuerza, trataban de abrirse. No se sentía capaz de hacer al mas que eso, sus manos se negaban a responder a los llamado de su cerebro, su piernas parecieran que estuviese aplastadas por una enorme piedra, y lo que faltaba de su cuerpo no estaba en mejores condiciones. Quería abrirlos, quería abrir su ojos y mirarlo, necesitaba mirarlo.

-No te esfuerces- escucho de nuevo su melodiosa voz- no necesitas hacerlo…

Explicar lo que sentía era imposible, tal vez su cuerpo no repondría, pero era capaz de sentir, y lo que sintió, le gusto.

_El la besaba_

Sí. Lo sabía, él la besaba de una manera tan sutil que la hacia estremecer. ¡Por dios! ¡Quería más!, en lo más lejano de su cerebro empezó a crearse la necesidad hacia aquel hombre. En cuanto se dio cuenta de las absurdas ideas y deseos que se formaban en ella y que extrañamente comenzaban a demostrarse atreves de su cuerpo, con todas las fuerzas que había logrado juntar en ese pequeño lapso y haciendo uso de su habilidades de shinigami en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con un pequeño movimiento lo lanzo a unos cuanto metro lejos de ella.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres maldito?-Aun con esa pequeña fuerzas a su disposición y un gran sonrojo en su rostro resoplo fuertemente. Maldición, ¡Se había dejado besar por un desconocido! ¡Joder!

La posición del "susodicho" no era la mejor, ¡Inclusive le dio gracia! Por dios, parecía como los acróbatas que pudo ver en la T.V de la familia Kurosaki. Estaba hecho un asco, todavía aquellas personas que aprecio en el artefacto tenían elegancia al hacer sus actos, pero este hombre… ¡Hasta dolor debía de tener! su cuerpo sobre el suelo, su espalda estaba en contacto con la tierra y su cabeza en medio de las pierna, y su brazos, solo Kami-sama sabría donde estaban.

1 minuto

_No se mueve_

2 minutos

_No se mueve_

3 minutos

_¡Kami lo mate!_

¡Lo había matado! El tiempo trascurría y la posición en la que se encontraba su atacante no cambiaba en lo absoluto. Se acerco a paso lento, demasiado para ser franca, sudaba con cada paso que avanzaba, ¿Y si de verdad lo había matado? Eso era prácticamente imposible, ni siquiera le dio con toda su fuerzas, fue una simple patada en defensa propia, ¿Pero quien te cree que mataste a un hombre por que te besaba?

Escucho algo parecido a risas continuadas cuando se encontró a meno de un metro de él. Dejo de avanzar y se concentro en el ligero sonido que provenía del bulto que según ella estaba sin vida.

Las risas aumentaron y en menos de un segundo la tan dolorosa posición del hombre desapareció y en menos de lo que tardo para ello, ya se encontraba de pie dejando salir una aturdidora carcajada.

-¡Debiste de haber visto tu cara!- sorprendentemente… ese hombre, se burlaba de ella.

-…-Su boca se seco al instante en el que escucho las palabras atrevidas y con falta de respeto, pero la principal razón fue, el tener semejante ejemplar de hombre dio.

Su cabellos verdoso brillaba con la luz de la replica del sol ardiente que siempre azotaba el Runkongai, u piel blanca como el marfil se adecuaba con los colores del ambiente en el que estaban, ¡Ah!, y como olvidar sus ojos topacio que la miraban de una manera indescriptible.

-Ne… ¿No me vas a volver a pegar?- salió de golpe de sus no tan inocente pegamientos para darse cuenta que lo tenia tan cerca… ¡Su rostro estaba a unos escasos centímetros del suyo! ¿Cómo es posible que e hubiese dado cuenta?

-¡Aléjate de mi!- grito mientras le lanzaba una patada no muy fuerte y mucho menos certera mientras su rostro se adornaba por un hermoso color carmesí.

Con gran agilidad el ataque fue rechazado, sus movimientos fueron rápidos, demasiados rápidos ya que incluso ella no los pudo percibir muy bien, su pierna fue sujetada gentilmente mientras el la miraba fijamente.

-Tus movimientos son más lentos - izo un aligera pausa mientras la miraba de pie a cabeza- ¿Aun esta lastimada?

Sintió la calurosa mano de el sobre su fría piel, los nervio la dominaron y sin querer, sujeto la amo que la tocaba tan descortésmente y lo izo volar por los aire ¿Cómo lo hiso? Esa maniobra no la había utilizado jamás ni sabia que podía hacer algo parecido.

A pesar de que el movimiento de la pelinegra lo había tomado por sorpresa, fue demasiado ligero para el caer de pie. No podía enojarse con ella, su actitud era aceptada por él, y como no lo aceptaría, si el era el principal culpable de que no lo reconociera. Sonrió de nuevo, al fin la había encontrado, después de tanto tiempo de estar solo, podría jurar que eso cambiaria, este encuentro solo podía tener una consecución, su felicidad y el de su princesa. Solo eso.

Haciendo uso de su poder en menos de un segundo se encontró al lado de ella, que tan solo pudo verle de manera interrogante, la enrollo en su brazos y entre la confusión de ella y la rigidez de su cuerpo pudo decirlo que tanto anhelaba que ella escuchara.

- Yo…

* * *

-¿¡Diablos enana que haces de pie!- pregunto desde la mesa el joven Kurosaki.

Toda la familia estaba disfrutando del almuerzo que la pequeña Yuzu como todas las mañanas hacia con tanta alegría, cada quien en sus respectivo lugares, solo se encontraba uno sin que alguien lo ocupara, y ese era el de la pelinegra que según todos se encontraba profundamente dormida reposando por el percance que sufrió en medio de la calle. Mas no contaban ninguno de ellos, que seria ella la que saliera casi corriendo de la casa Kurosaki.

-¡Me canse de dormir!

Ninguno pudo decir algo. La pequeña Yuzu hiso el intento de decir algo pero cuando se dio cuenta la pelinegra ya se encontraba fuera del alcance de su voz, así que resistió al intento de llamarla.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa?- demostró su ligera inquietud ante la actitud de la pequeña shinigami que aunque le diera la vuela no lograba entender. Si pro el fuera, seguiría con sus pensamientos dirigidos a esa mujer, peor su cabeza fue golpeada con algo tan fuerte que le hiso perder la postura y perderse a si mismo por un breve instante.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi tercera hija?- escuchó el reclamo de su padre y supo al instante que el golpe que hacia que su cabeza punzara como nunca fue causado por su progenitor. In tomar un poco de tiempo y tratar de clamarse aun que fuera un poco, respondió a la agresión un una mas fuerte.

-¡Maldito! Yo no le hice nada a Rukia- bufo su disgusto.

-Claro que sí- afirmo- mi tercera hija sufre ¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro hijo es malvado!- lloro sobre la gran y penosa imagen de la fallecida señora Kurosaki- él hace llorara a nuestra futura cuñada antes de que lo sea.

Contuvo las enormes ganas de romperle la cabeza a su padre, ya que no seria gran perdida por el poco uso de ella, pero se contuvo al ver que su hermana Karin se habia encargado de que el viejo desgraciado dejara de hablar ante la mirada atónica de su gemela.

-Karin-chan…

-No me mires a si Yuzu, si yo no lo cierro el pico, lo hace Ichi-ni ¿Quieres eso?

-…

El ceño fruncido aumento en su rostro, ¿Su hermana que quería decir con esas palabras?

-Ne… Ichi-ni, Rukia-san ya se te adelanto demasiado, no la vas a alcanzar- hablo de nuevo su perspicaz hermana para recordarle el hecho de que la shinigami tenia buen rato que había salido por la puerta principal y él aun no salía para alcanzarla.

-¡Maldición!- grito furioso sujetando su maletín y brincando sobre su inconsciente padre.

-Ichi-ni- capto su atención su otra hermana- ¡Cuida de Rukia-san!

No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante el comentario de su hermana menor, ¿Por qué diablos tenia que cuidar de la enana si ella misma decidió salir tan descuidadamente?

-Porque si le pasa algo, el viejo no te dejara en paz en un buen rato, así que cuídala- la pregunta formada en su cabeza fue respondida de manera inesperada por su hermana pelinegra, vio una ligera sonrisa picara con al cual agrego- no la dejes sola ni para ir al baño.

-¡Cállate Karin!

* * *

Sí. Tenía que asistir a sus tan innecesarias clases en el instituto Karakura, pero sencillamente no le daba la regalada gana de presentarse a esa institución, no tenia cabeza para contestar las insistentes preguntas de sus compañeras que de seguro ya sabían de su ligero desmano la tarde pasada. Después de todo, las únicas que lo habían presenciado fueron Tatsuki y Orihime, por Tatsuki no se preocupaba, pero su amiga Inoue no sabía lo que era discreción así que sospechaba que en alguno de sus tantos momentos de estupidez haya soltado información de ese momento y fuese ahora la comidilla del instituto.

Suspiro.

Si que estaba metida en líos, y unos muy grandes. Su ano toco con temor su cabeza, en aquel lugar en donde la noche anterior una gran herida fue creada, para su no gran sorpresa. No había herida. No había dolor. Solo temor por parte de ella. Tampoco había necesidad de revisar la herida que se causo en aquel sueño, porque sabía que no habría evidencia de lo sucedido.

-¿No me crees?

-¿Cómo quieres que te crea?- joder, sus heridas sanaron gracias a él y su rara técnica de sanación. Pensaba en lo semejante que era a la técnica de su amiga Orihime, pero también en lo tan diferente que era

-¿Por qué no deberías de creerme? Si en tu interior, saber que es verdad.

Ella mantenía su distancia. Lo dicho por él no se podía tomar como broma, y mas lo que siguió.

-Cállate- exigió- Yo no te conozco, y dudo mucho que también Renji lo haga. Así que déjate de mentiras y démela verdad.

El rostro del hombre mostro una expresión que en el poco tiempo en el cual había estado con el no había expresado. Dolor. Solo con eso podía compararlo.

-Así que no me recordaras- ese mismo dolor se reflejaba en sus palabras- entonces, tendrá que ser por las malas.

Esta vez, sin tener que ver su cara reflejada en un espejo, lo supo. Supo que su cara reflejaba el inmenso temor que nació en ella al ver la tenebrosa sonrisa que se formo en aquel hombre.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto temerosa.

-Pronto lo sabrás- afirmo- y cuando lo sepas, despertaras en mi cama… Rukia Hime- chan

-¡Bastardo…!- trato de responder ante tal atrevimiento verbal con uno mas grande pero cuando trato de seguir al insulto su boca fue sellada por un voraz beso inevitable. Cuando reacciono él ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para recibir cualquier ataque proveniente de ella.

-Eso es una promesa entre tu y yo- sonrió- eso tenlo por seguro.

Ese maldito bastado ¡¿Quién se creía? ¡Su dueño!

¡JODER!

Le tenía miedo a lo que podía hacer ese sujeto, sonaba muy convencido de que lo lograría y la estúpida promesa que la había hecho.

_Serás mi esposa_

¡Sobre su cadáver antes de que eso sucediera!

* * *

Ne!

Regrese

^.^

Este capitulo en verdad que fue corto, ¡joder! Y de verdad quisiera que los capítulos nuevos fueran mas largos, pero con la escuela y el trabajo no puedo

Quiero aclarar algo, a las personas ya mencionadas, que leyeron la primera versión de este fic, se debieron de dar cuenta que nuestro queridísimo rey, ¡ es mas malo!, si señoras y señores, niñas y niños, quise hacer que este rey fuera un poco mas posesivo con nuestra queridísima Rukia, para que le diera competencia al peli naranja que queremos. Jaja

Respondiendo reviews ^.^

**Nathalie Shiffer:** ne! Mujer fuiste la primera y eso me gusta XD. Gracia por extrañarme, yo también me extrañaba ¬¬ jaja no es cierto, con respecto a tu ansiedad, lo comprendo, yo también quiero que ya este publicada es aparte, pero como quiero darle mas trama, tengo que meter y mi teniente tatuado en la historia y creo yo que eso tomara unos dos o tres capítulos más, claro si estos son lo bastante largos como para abarcar la trama.

**chidorisagara:** ya no esperes que ya esta aquí, bueno espera por el siguiente XD. Me encanta dejara a la gente picada, es una de mis características mas notables en mi jajá, y como noto que tu no habías leído esta historia déjame decirte que en el próximo capítulos te llevaras una gran sorpresa porque…. Te dije que me gusta dejar a la gente picada XD.

**xoxokiss210:** ¡UNA LECTORA NUEVA! ¡Súper! XD. Me encanta que personas nuevas se aventures a leer mis alocados fic, muchas gracia por hacerlo. Si, es verdad, Ichigo se ve genial cuidando de Rukia y más cuando es a su modo y pido disculpas por actualizar cada sábado, el tiempo libre en mi agenda en muy poco, con decirte que de milagro pude actualizar a tiempo

**jesica-haruzuchia:** Seguí tu consejo, me cuide XD, imagínate si me enfermo y no pudo escribir fanfic * cara de terror* sin duda me muero. Gracias por leer mi historia espero que la sigas y me dejes reviews en cada capi, ya que sus comentarios son los que me dan ánimos de seguir.

**Dream-Kaori:** Gracias! Fuiste la única que me deseo suerte con mis exámenes *lloran de felicidad* en verdad muchas gracias. Y de nuevo una disculpa por no actualizar mas seguido sorry.

**Minako:** Minako-chan gracia por dejar reviews, agradezco mucho a las personas que a pesar de que no están registradas son tan gentiles y me dejan su comentario, ¡Las quiero!

**L:** ¡Yo también pienso desde que me la imagine cuando asaltaba el refri por la noche que esta historia esta jodidamente interesante! XD y espero que en cada capitulo no falte tu review plis ^.^

**Kia:**o.0 que quisiste decir eso… *tiembla* no eres una asesina verdad? Por que si no… ¡MAMA!.... * GRITO DE TERROR*

**SIKKANDDA:** si era un hombre! Estabas en lo cierto, es solo que quise que Rukia se encontrara con al forma de niño del rey y así ella pudiese recordarlo, pero como leíste XD. No se pudo. Y respondiendo a tus preguntas, solo te puedo decir que ene l próximo capitulo se aclara ma so menos lo que sucedió XD, ya te dije queme gusta dejara a las lectoras en sus pensó?

**DAyaNelaXD:** thanks for the comment, and I hope you enjoy this chapter also

Jaja, ya se me dio por escribir en ingles, y eso que no me gusta….

**Euphrasie Elessar: pense que ya no me querias! pero como es eso que no me puedes dejar reviews? maldita pagina, yo tambiene s sufrido por los defectos de ella , CLARO QUE NO ME IMPORTA QUE ME DEJES EL COMENTARIO EN MENSAJE PERSONAL, NO PROBLEM JAJA, espero tu comentario tambien en este capi eh?**

Bueno este es el fin

Hasta el próximo sábado

No se les olvide dejar reviews sino… que se le va a hacer… XD.

_Se despide_

_Mokona-kuchiki_


	4. Sin deseos de dormir

_**Disclaimer: BLEACH NO ES MIO… AUN ^^**_

_-hhhhhhhhhh- Flash black, pensamientos... o lo que dice mi querido rey se nota ^^_

* * *

Mis dos reyes

»»»»»»»»»

Por: mokona-kuchiki

»»»»»»»»»

cuarto capitulo: Sin deseos de dormir

* * *

-¡Renji!- una voz familiar le llamaba con urgencia, pero por más que miraba hacia todos los lugares que estaban a su alcance, no encontraba señal de la mujer que conocía muy bien y era dueña de esa voz.

-¡Renji!- de nuevo pero con mas fuerza su nombre fue pronunciado en medio de ese lugar desolado. La confunción domino su mente, y la desesperación su cuerpo. El no poder ver rostro de esa mujer y tan solo escuchar su voz pidiendo ayuda quebrantaba su juicio haciéndolo recordar momentos semejantes de su tormentoso pasado.

Entonces, sucedió lo que jamás habría esperado, _se vio a si mismo_. Su rostro infantil salió de las gruesas capas de oscuridad que cubrían el lugar. Con las ropas que tenia cuando estaba en el Runkongai, con la misma forma de sujetar su cabello y la falta de los extravagantes tatuajes que realizó en su cuerpo ya estando en el Sereite delataban a su pequeña copia.

Los pequeños ojos rojizos del pequeño reaccionaron ante algo que el no percibió y en su rostro se dibujo una expresión de horro semejante a la de…

-¡Rukia!- de la boca del crio salió el nombre de su compañera lo cual le sorprendió.

-Tú ¿Cómo…?- no completo la pregunta que no tardo mucho su cerebro en formular. Su copia termino por correr a la dirección opuesta de donde estaban. Sus pasos eran rápido, pero se notaba a simple vista el temblar sus piernas con cada que daba y el temor que demostraba.

Sin dudar siguió al pequeño ser que se alejaba sin saber el porque. Escucho el crujir de algo, algo que se rompía como si fuera azotado con algo mucho más mayor que él, la repentina luz entro de un pequeño agujero en el punto medio de donde se encontraban corriendo. Por instinto, paro su carrera para esperar lo que saliera del fondo de la luz cegadora. Trato de mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero era tal la intensidad de aquella luz blanca que tuvo la enorme necesidad de parpadear. Tan solo una vez. En menos de un segundo… Todo cambio.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que apreciaban y su mente negaba a dar la respuesta a su cuestionamiento interno. Podía ver grandes llamas cubriendo la mayor parte de su visión, consumiendo chozas enteras y generando gritos intensos y lamentos enormes de la gente que de la nada comenzaban a llenar el lugar dirigiéndose a lugares seguros, pero non existía tales lugares.

-¡Renji!- volvió a escucharla, pero esta vez, el sonido fue más real, más notorio. Como si la persona que rogaba por su presencia estuviera a menos de veinte metros. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz que lo llamaba. No era seguro si estaba en la dirección correcta, o por lo menos cerca, pero él corría, corría todo lo que sus piernas daban, porque, ese lugar le recordaba…

-¡Kyo detente!

"¡Él!"

Llego para apreciar el clímax de lo que sucedía frente de él. Un enorme hollow estaba en medio de todo el alboroto. Aun podía ver personas corriendo por temor a ser devorados por el demonio.

-¡Rukia!- pasó por un lado suyo su copia con una rama de árbol, de medida promedio y posiblemente originaria de algunos de los arboles que estaban tirados en medio del camino. Vio como se le aventaba al hollow con valentía ¿En que pensaba ese crio? Pero cuando vio lo que quería defender…

Tirada con una pierna hecha pedazos y una fuerte hemorragia en la cabeza se encontraba a los pies del hollow su mejor amiga. Su rostro no mostraba señal de dolor…. Pero tampoco de vida. Se alarmo. Trato de coger su zampakutou pero se dio cuenta de que ella no se encontraba en su lugar. Miro con horro como el enorme hollow con un simple movimiento de su brazo prácticamente lo _"lanzo"_ hacia los escombros de las antes casas.

Trato de moverse para "auxiliarse" pero se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes. Trato y trato pero era evidente que por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo no se movería por más que se lo pidiese. Tan solo era capaz de observar la escena sin ser parte del elenco.

Aquel hollow no debería de ser tan fuerte, con un simple movimiento de Zabimaru podía partirlo en dos o más pedazos, pero mas sin embargo, faltando Zabimaru, y con su dominio de kiodo que no era demasiado…

-¡Rukia!- su copia salía de los escombros con algunos raspones en el cuerpo, pero nada serio. Trato de ponerse de pie y tras unos instantes lo logro, pero se sujetaba con fuerza la parte izquierda de su estomago, tal vez no salió tan ileso.

Un intenso reiatsu se sintió de repente doblegando a su copia pero no a él. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir casi la misma cantidad de energía en batalla, era normal que pudiese mantenerse estable ante algo similar. Pero de manera improvisa, la energía se incremento.

-¿Qué es eso?- alcanzo a preguntar mientras se apoyaba en su rodilla. Había flaqueado. El sudor se hiso presente en su frente por la intensidad de la fuerza que suprimía el lugar.

El hollow enfrente de él también los sintió. Con un fuerte gruñido dio señal de que quería batalla y como si quisiera que fuera rápido, cogió a la pequeña de cabellos negro con sus garras derechas y con las izquierdas cogió algo que no había percibido.

"Ese es…"

-¡Kyo, Rukia!- de nuevo su copia hiso presencia en ese horrible momento. jamás había sentido tanta impotencia como en aquel momento. ¿Pero que podía hacer él? En aquella pesadilla.

Otro grito del hollow lo saco de sus pensamientos y cuando puso su vista sobre la enorme bestia vio como esta era partida en dos. La sangre cubrió los alrededores y el sonido del enorme cuerpo caer resonó como un eco por algunos instantes. Estaba en shock, no pudo ver nada, ni siquiera quien había derrotado a semejante bestia.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- escucho detrás de él y de inmediato voltio. Se sorprendió levemente al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo ya respondía como era debido. Noto como cuatro sombras se acercaban a "el" y su amiga, y aquel niño que los acompañaba.

-Él esta a salvo. Lo que les suceda a los otros es algo que no nos incumbe- respondió uno de ellos. Las cuatro sombras se deslizaban como depredadores asechado a su presa. Cubiertos por una gruesa capa, las sombras analizaban los daños.

-Pero ellos…- trato de decir unos de ellos, pero fue interrumpido.

-Nuestra única misión es rescatar y llevar sano y salvo al heredero de la corona- volvió a hablar el mismo de antes. – la muerte de ellos es algo que no debería de importar Gure.

Solo noto el gran y tenso silencio que se formo entre los que presenciaron la pequeña discusión y entre las que la llevaron.

-Él me hiso prometer que nada les sucedería- dijo de nuevo el hombre con voz delgada. Trataba de dar la mejor escusa para poder ayudar a los críos tirados frente a ellos.

-Por él- señalo a su copia- se recuperara rápido, solo tiene algunos huesos rotos y posiblemente una leve herida interna.

Todo era verdad, un gran hueco se creo en su estomago, jamás se había visto de esa manera así mismo. ¡Estaba hecho papilla!

-Y ella- por alguna razón puso mas atención a lo que decía- ya no tiene remedio, esta muerta.

Se sorprendió. ¡Rukia estaba muerta! Eso no era posible. No había respiración, no mostraba aquel brillo tan singular de ella en los enormes ojos violetas. Dios ¡Era verdad! Su corazón paro de golpe y sintió como su voluntad se desmoronaba lentamente al igual que su cuerpo. No. Eso no era posible, entendió que ese era un fragmento de su memoria, algo que no quería recordar y por supuesto, no recordaba, hasta ese entonces.

-¡Rukia!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera un escape y desahogó a lo que se formo en su interior.

* * *

Sus malditos días en ese lugar comisaban a ser insoportables. El fuerte sol pareciera estar en contra suya ya que caía intensamente sobre la ciudad de Karakura, y para su mala suerte, sobre su cabeza. Le dolía la cabeza, la manos, la piernas ¡Todo le dolía! Sus ojos violetas sufrían el haber tomado la única opción que le permitía no volver a ver a ese hombre.

"_No dormir"_

Llevaba tres días sin dormir ni acercarse a lo que se llama sueño. Desde la ultima noche en que vio al peli verde no pudo contener las ganas de no volverlo a ver, creció en ella algo semejante al odio sin saber el porque y no le guastaba en lo mas mínimo. Jamás había sentido tanta atracción hacia un hombre ¡Un hombre desconocido! Era guapo, no se podía negar y mucho menos trataría de engañarse así misma porque seria una gran perdida de esfuerzo mental y también físico de los cual no estaba en condiciones de luchar contra ella misma.

Volvió a tallar con fuerzas sus ojos con ambas manos. Ese día no habría clases por disputas de los maestros, cosa que no repelarían los alumnos, todos estaba emocionados por algunos festejos que se realizarían en la ciudad que poco les importaba si habría clases o no. Se había tomado la libertad de salir un poco de la casa del peli naranja para tomar un poco de aire y no ser tentada por la dulces y cómodas camas que había en la casa de él ¡Inclusive el maldito sillón le parecía cómodo para dormir!

Tomo de la bolsa que tenia en el hombro el pequeño frasco que le dio Urahara-san

_-¿Ya no quieres dormir más?- pregunto le hombre frente de ella con cierto toque en sus palabras de sorpresa._

_-Sí._

_-¿Por qué?- algo que sabia que preguntaría pero que realmente no deseaba que lo hiciera._

_-No creo que sea bueno preguntarles a tus clientes para que quieren el producto si es más que obvio- contesto tajantemente._

_-Bueno bueno- su inigualable abanico hiso acto de presencia en ese cuarto, y haciendo un ligero movimiento le indio que su comentaría fue demás- Solo pregunta Kuchiki-san_

_No importaba si tan solo era una simple pregunta, para aquel rubio una pregunta y una respuesta lo puede significar todo._

_Aquel rubio cambió su posición y metiendo su mano en un cajón cercano del cual saco un pequeño frasco de cristal, cubierto por una etiqueta que decía claramente "PELIGRO" No le gusto en lo absoluto._

_-Ten- le dio el pequeño frasco- esta es una medicina dada a los soldados en medio de la batalla, es capas de mantenerlos despiertos por un mes si la toman cada día._

_Observo el frasco, y lo observo de nuevo, de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado a otro. Si no fuera por que el mismo ex–capitán de la __del 12º Escuadrón se lo daba, diría que era un simple frasco de medicina común y corriente como los que había en la clínica Kurosaki._

_-Pero ten cuidado- dio la advertencia- no cualquiera puede resistir al efecto causado por tomarlas._

Sus últimas palabras quedaron estancadas en su cabeza sin salida alguna. Era tal su desesperación que si las posibles consecuencias de tomar esas pastillas endemoniadas era el morir, tomaría el riesgo. Con tal de no volver a ver al peli verde, seria capaz de eso y más.

Volvió a guardar el frasco en su bolso, no podía dejarlo en la habitación compartida con las gemelas por que cabía la posibilidad que algunas de ellas por mera curiosidad lo viera y preguntara que era, o pero aun, que tomara una de ellas. No eran niñas pequeñas para que lo hicieran, pero algo había aprendido en su estancia en el mundo era.

"_Todo puede suceder"_

-¡Kuchiki-san!

-Inoue…

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en la calle donde estaba la casa de su amiga peli naranja y de que por causalidad salía con una bolsa en mano.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó entusiasmada.

-Solo doy un ligero paseo- contesto con una muy bien fingida sonrisa. No era necesario ocupar su tono de voz meloso ya que ella era de las pocas personas en el mundo real que la conocían plenamente. Bueno, no tanto como su amigo peli naranja.

-¿No quieres acompañarme a comparar la despensa Kuchiki-san?- pregunto.

_"¿No creo que tenga opción?"_

* * *

-¿Ya has terminado?

En una habitación totalmente gobernada por la oscuridad, se escucho la voz de un hombre. Pasos se empezaron a escuchar después de que su imponente vos dejara de hacer eco dentro de las cuatro paredes solidas.

-Te pregunte, ¿Qué si ya terminaste de traicionarme?

Un fuerte golpe se escucho, como semejante a la furia del mar contra las piedras y riscos inocentes ajenos a la causa de su enfado. Un silencio estremecedor se formo después de ello, la habitación oscura fue llena por una luz blanca, ya que cinco ventanas fueron abiertas al mismo tiempo. Ambas, enormes, imponentes y hermosas con respecto a su estructura y acabado acababan con la oscuridad.

-No me respondes, Gure- resalto con mucho mas enfado el nombre de aquel que osaba a traicionarlo cuando el se decía su amigo.

El hombre que se refugiaba en la capa de seguridad que le daba la oscuridad que el mismo creo no tuvo otra elección más que hacerle frente. Su cabello negrizco brillo hermosamente con el resplandor aun potente proveniente de las cinco ventanas que se mantenían abiertas por orden de su contrincante

-Yo jamás lo traicionaría- hizo una leve reverencia ante él- mi rey.

Aquel hombre que fue acusado de traición no pasaría en apariencia mas de 30 primaveras, pero las personas que Vivian en el palacio real tenían la cualidad de engañar al señor tiempo y permanecer tan jóvenes como ellos quisieran, los shinigamis también se podría decir que pueden hacerlo, pero tarde o temprano el tiempo pasaría sobre de ellos, tal es el caso del capitán Yamamoto que a pesar de ser el shinigami mas fuerte no fue capaz de evadir el tiempo.

-Entonces dime- de la inmensa luz salió un joven de cabello verdoso y con las ropas típicas de la realeza- ¿Por qué le mostraste a Renji lo ocurrido aquel día?

El pelinegro mantuvo su mirada fija al suelo, por algunos instantes más, y cuando tuvo el valor, lo encaro con sus enormes ojos rojizos.

-Porque también él es parte de esto, mi rey.- contesto sin ninguna duda.

El enojo en aquel que era llamado rey creció enormemente. ¿El descaro de ese hombre era tal?

-A pesar de que te di la orden de que no lo hicieras, me desobedeciste- mantuvo al cordura pero en sus ojos topacio la ira era reflejada a no mas poder.

-Lo que hace esta muy mal- volvió a hablar sin temer a hacerlo- jugar con aquellos que lo consideraban su amigo es incorrecto, su alteza.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer es algo que no deberías atrever a juzgar.

Un ligero viento entro por la ventanas causando cierta pausa en el debate que se regia en ese lugar. Los músculos tensados en aquel hombre se relajaron al igual que su penetrante mirada verdosa. La causa de su enojo no era la traición de ese hombre ni el que lo desobedeciera, tan solo era que las acciones de ese sujeto perjudicarían sus planes ya establecidos.

-Solo la quiero a ella- contesto después de una ligera pausa- Es lo único que deseo en esta patética vida.

Salió entonces, después de que sus palabras dieren en el blanco que no era más que sentimiento de remordimiento de su acompañante. Camino despacio y con elegancia entre los pasillos enormes y blancos de su morada. Desde pequeño se vio obligado a la necesidad de memorizar cada uno de ellos ya que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que l guardia real había tenido que recorrer el palacio completo en su búsqueda. Y baya que no era una tarea fácil, tan solo en una sección del palacio había por lo menos mas de mil caminos diferentes con destinos diferentes. Un digno laberinto de los amantes a los acertijos y caminos sin salida.

Suspiro amargamente cuando había encontrado un buen lugar para aclara sus ideas. Se sentía frustrado en los últimos tres días, la razón, no había podido ver a su amada Hime en esos tres malditos días, por mas que había intentado hacer la conexión entre él y ella mediante los sueños, el resultado era el mismo.

Simplemente se veía a si mismo en una inmensa oscuridad que significaba que la persona con la que quería hablar no estaba gozando de la bendición de Morfeo. Cosa que odiaba. Puesto que deseaba el tener en sus brazos a la joven que le robo todo lo que es él.

Siguió su camino hasta toparse con uno de los tantos jardines que había en ese lugar. Tan hermosos y tan exótico, contaba con una colección de todas las plantas que existían en los dos mundos que reinaba, decía dos porque siempre tenía que haber un equilibrio entre la sociedad de alamas, y quisiera o no, sus decisiones afectaban tanto al mundo humano como al de los shinigamis.

-Kyoto, perdóname.

No tenia la necesidad de dar la vuelta y encarar a la persona que corrompía su paz, conocía a la perfección quien le había llamado y por esa simple razón no quería mirara atrás.

-Tienes suerte de que no te acuse de traición- contemplo un hermoso lirio blanco para después soltar con desprecio- si no ya estarías agonizando.

-Entonces debería de estar eternamente agradecido- contesto.

-Es lo mínimo.

No espero respuesta así que siguió su camino por ese mundo verde lleno de vida. Sentía como el dolor de su cabeza comenzaba a aumentar cuando se dio cuenta de aquel hombre tenia el descaro de seguirlo. Siendo él rey por lo menos debería de mostrar respeto.

-¿No tienes otras cosa que hacer?

-Mi deber es cuidarte, acaso eres tú el que olvida las cosas- su cabellos negrizco bailaba al compas con el viento que empezaba de nuevo golpearlos, pero esta ves, en ves de calmar a su alteza hiso que aquellos que trataba de olvidar retomara el rumbo adecuado y explotara como resultado.

Lamentablemente las únicas que sufrieron las plantas y flores que habitaban en ese lugar, puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo ese lugar se vio envuelto en llamas que no tenían fin.

-¡A quien se le olvidan las cosas Gure!- no dudo en atacar y desquitar todo lo que sentía. Simple. Se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo, la única persona en la cual confiaba plenamente no era capas de entender las razones por las cuáles hacia lo que hacia.

No fue tan tonto como para quedarse cerca de su rey que no dejaba de ser un simple crio que lloraba cuando no se le cumplía hasta el más mínimo capricho. Una ligera sonrisa inevitable adorno el bello rostro de su contrincante, ¡Era divertido cabrear a su majestad!

-¡De que te ríes maldito!

Las llamas se dirigieron a Gure como si tuvieran vida propia, y la tenían. Pero a pesar de que el ataque era intenso, con un simple movimiento de su mano desapareció in alcanzar su objetivo haciendo presa de admiración a su majestad.

-La primera lección que se le dio mi rey- dijo acompañado por una risilla ligera- jamás, jamás ataque bajo el dominio de los sentimientos.

Una pequeña y diminuta espera se creo entre sus manos, más pequeña que una pelotita de pimpón. Esa era la única regla que siempre se tenia que respetar, para aquellos que dominaban el kiodo en su manera perfeccionada lo debían de saber y respetar, si no… solo te queda la derrota.

Lanzo la pequeña esfera con dirección a su rey el cual, reacciono en el momento justo y utilizando el shunpo se alejo lo necesario para no verse en medio de la explosión tan fuerte de poder que su guardia era capaz de demostrar.

-¡Gure!- exclamo.

-Yo jamás te traicionaría- sin que Kyoto se diera cuneta el ya estaba detrás suyo con una expresión dolida- porque yo soy tu amigo idiota.

* * *

-Ne… Kuchiki-san

-mmm… estaba totalmente distraída en saber que tantas cosas llevaba su amiga en las cinco grandes bolsas que ambas llevaban. Podo ver algunos productos como atún, mayonesa, pulpo, etc.… no quería ni pensar para que ocuparía todo eso.

-¿A pasado algo entre tu y Kurosaki-kun?

Se paro en seco al escuchar el nombre, o más bien el apellido del peli naranja salir de la boca de su amiga.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Inoue?

-Es solo que…- dudo- ustedes ya no son como antes.

-¿Y como éramos?- pregunto algo nerviosa

-Kuchiki-san, tu y Kurosaki-kun siempre están juntos, se hablan con… tanta familiaridad, que parecen que son más que amigos- el sonrojo apareció en su rostro, pero no quiso intervenir en el discurso de su amiga- pero ahora, en estos últimos días… ya no son los mismos.

Trato de que la peli naranja no viera el color carme si en su rostro así que siguió con el camino trazado. Era verdad, ella misma lo sabía. Las repetitivas preguntas de Ichigo hacia su estado de animo y contantes pesadillas la obligaron a crear una ligera línea entre ella y el, con el fin de que no se enterara de lo que sucedía dentro de ella.

_¿Por qué?_

Porque con el no podía fingir, si le mirar con esos ojos almendrados en ese preciso momento y le preguntara que le sucedía, no podría seguir fingiendo y le soltaría todo sin ninguna restricción.

No podía, no quería que el peli naranja se metiera en sus líos, porque eso eran, sus líos no de él, ya bastante había hecho ella como para incluir a Ichigo en algo más.

-Kuchiki-san- de nuevo era sacada de sus pensamientos- te quedaste callada.

-Perdón Inoue- había estado ignorando las posibles palabras que su amiga había estado diciendo cuando ella entro en trance- pero, créeme, entre Ichigo y yo no sucede nada, ni sucederá.

Dio por terminada la discusión con aquella respuesta, el camino que faltaba por transitar fue reinado por un silencio enorme hasta llegar a la morada de la peli naranja.

-Gracias por ayudarme Kuchiki-san- agradeció con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por nada Inoue.

Lo último que vio de su amiga fue como sacudía la mano con energía y cerraba la puerta al compas. Que buena amiga era esa mujer, tan alegra, tan positiva, y dispuesta a dar todo por sus amigos, como lo demostró en la última batalla. A veces le daba por pensar el querer ser como ella, con la misma energía y alegría que le caracterizaba. Pero es algo que jamás podría ser.

La luz del día iba desapareciendo y la luz artificial creada por el hombre comenzaba a iluminar las calles de Karakura. El día había pasado muy rápido y sin darse cuenta la luna comenzaba a salir, tan blanca y tan bella como siempre.

Posiblemente Isshin Kurosaki debería de estar torturando a su hijo por no saber donde estaba. Pero en verdad de quien huía era de él. Porque sabía que frente al peli naranja, era totalmente trasparente.

-Enana…

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar la gruesa y tosca voz de su compañero de batalla. Trato de controlarse para poder encalarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota?- pregunto con ira fingida.

-Todavía te atreves a decirme idiota cuando tu desapareces de la casa sin decir nada.

¡Joder!

-No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme- le dio la espalda dispuesta a dejar hablando solo al peli naranja cuando fue sujeta bruscamente por el brazo y obligada a mirarlo.

-¡No tengo ningún derecho!-exclamo- me ignoras cuando te hablo en la escuela y en la casa, me evitas cuando salimos de ella y ahora me huyes ¡maldita cobarde!

Se sorprendí por la manera que le hablaba aquel chico, no era enojo lo que había en ellas, claro que no. Pero si una mescla de sentimientos que no era capaz de descifrar. La cercanía también hacia que dificultara la manera de ver las cosas.

-¿¡Rukia que diablos te sucede!

-…

Una persona a la distancia observaba la discusión de los jóvenes demostrando cierta tristeza en sus ojos. Cerro la ventana para que no se dieran cuenta de ella era testigo de su no muy tranquila discusión.

Sentía un ligero hueco en su pecho, siempre había demostrado cierto interés hacia la persona que discutía con al pelinegra, pero al parecer sus sentimientos jamás correspondidos como deberían sencillamente porque la persona que amaba ya tenia a ese ser especial.

-Orihime-san…

Se dio cuenta de que los integrantes de su Shun Shun Rikka habían aparecido sin que los llamase.

-¿Les has dicho?- asta la pregunta sonaba estúpida, pero Shun'ō en verdad quería saber si su dueña había sido capaz de decirle a Hime-sama lo que había visto.

-No.

Entre los integrantes de Shun Shun Rikka se formo un silencio corto hasta que Tsubaki apareció y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a su dueña.

-Les tienes que decir mujer- exclamo- tienes que contarle lo que hemos visto.

-lo se, pero, es muy doloroso- no puedo soportar mas y las gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos.

El enorme sus piro de Tsubaki fue lo que siguió, nadie era capaz de decir algo asta que Shun'ō hiso acto de presencia.

-Si no les dices orihime-san su pesadilla _será peor…_

* * *

AY!

GOMENASAI

Normalmente subo los capítulos el sábado por la madrugada pero no estuve en casa y muchom menos frente a mi compue. Por eso actualizo hasta aurita

Reviews XD

Rhiliniel Aralith: La primera siempre será la primera XD. Me alegra de que hayas leído la primera versión, lo del rey malvado solo es una fase de todo hombre cuando siente que el amor de su vida no es la misma o su amor no es correspondido, no odien Kyoto!

jessy moon 15: A mi también me conquisto *¬* y si, ciertamente ichi se pasa (perdón por la palabras) bruto (ay ya no la escribí XD) por que hay la tiene hasta con moñito y todo pero no es capas de decir lo que siente (maldito orgullo) jaja.

Minako: ne! Perdón por la espera como ya dije me era imposible subir el capi antes gomene.

Dlkg.: Nueva lectora ¡yupi! Jaja dios si me cuido jeje gracias. Pero pronto se aclararan todas las dudas.

jesica-haruzuchia: gracias por seguir esta historia y perdón por dejarte picada aun que creo que te deje mas picada que antes verdad? XD.

Kia: Esa luz, esa luz XD. Perdón por hacer el príncipe más malo peor no tenía opción XD y por lo de los capi más largos, espero que este te haya complacido, pero pronto serán mas largos jeje.

Ghost iv: XD. Tienes razón.

SIKKANDDA: JAJA! Fue el review mas largo, en serio… se puede decir que la mayoría d tus preguntas ya fueron contestadas y que de seguro unas cuanta mas se formaron XD. Gomenasai, no puedo adelantar nada. Nii-sama me mataría.

chidorisagara: ¡Si, soy mala! (risa maléfica) no es cierto, y solo te puedo decir que lo que desea posiblemente sea concedido el próximo capitulo.

RukiaAikoChoEmi:L o de las faltas de ortografía enseguida será explicado y por lo demás, gracia sor decir que esta historia es buena XD y no voy aclara jeje.

L:Jaja no le digas pinche pobrecito.

En casi todos lo reviews al pobre de Kyoto le dicen pinche, se la mientas o lo maldicen, solo me queda aclarar ÉL NO ES MALO.

Bueno, con respecto al capi anterior, lamento las faltas de ortografía, en ese momento estuve bajo mucha presión con respecto a un trabajo de leyes que me encargaron y que gracias a dios termines puyfff. Pero al tener poco tiempo le pedí a Nii-sama que revisara la ortografía, él me ayudo, pero fue error mío ya que siempre tengo dos documentos de cada capitulo en mi memoria, por PEN…SATIVA subí el que no estaba corregido y al tercer día me di cuenta

Lamentablemente no puedo quitar el capitulo por una apuesta que ise con el propio Nii-sama. Lo siento.

Sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo sábado.

Matte ne

Mokona-kuchiki.


End file.
